China is a country with frequent geological disasters which lead to great loss of life and property. In order to reduce the losses, geological disaster monitoring methods with various tools and techniques have been widely applied to various fields and have made a significant effect. Landslides and ground subsidence caused by local rock and mass deformation is an important disaster precursory phenomena in monitoring the field. If the position and size of rock and mass deformation can be located before a disaster occurs, disaster prevention, disaster preparedness and effective can be promoted to reduce losses caused by disasters. Currently, time domain reflectometry (TDR) sensing cables are mainly coaxial cables or parallel lines. Due to the limited amount of elongation of present TDR sensing cables and the ease of breaking off under tension, existing TDR sensing cables are not suitable for large distributed measurement like rock and soil deformation. Therefore, there is a need for a new TDR sensing cable.